APH magic
by LoviROMA17
Summary: England, America, Italy, Romano, Spain, Prussia and France go to theire 5th year at Hogwarts. Harry is not really happy haveing new transfers, neither is Dumbledore but he is determined to find out who these misterious teens are.  I suck at xUK
1. Chapter 1

What happened?

Once upon a time, there was a young boy named Tom Svereldo Melsudor, who lived a happy wizard life. Not!

Actually the boy was an orphan who then became a dark, evil wizard. He threatened the whole wizarding Britain of ridding the world of non magical or pureblooded men. He started a war and in the process of that killed thousands of lives. One certain person didn`t like it, not the least, as he clenched his chest in pain feeling how his people were dying, he became angry and when he becomes angry, like really angry you better run and hide.

It was the night written in the history.

The night: when everything changed.

The night: when… Oh what ewer.

It was the night when Harry Potter was saved by his mood blood mother.

So, Voldemort walks in and kills Lilly, then he turns towards baby Harry with his vicious grin. He lifts his wand in an attempt to kill the boy when suddenly BAM, someone kicks him in the wall. Voldies like -you WTF- and looks up at the man in question. He meets up with a toxic, acid green eyed glare, that's burning in rage. The wizard gets up from the floor and shrieks in an unsexy, creaky voice.

-Who dares to bother me in my attempts to kill, yo? - Then a really hot English voice answers in an icy cold tone. – Me!

Voldy dude stares at the brit and sees a 17 year old dirty yet sunny blond boy in a black coat and black boots, starring down on him.

-Fool that was a mistake! – He shrieks and sends an avada kedavera curse towards the boy. The wizard watched in glee as the green light took over the teens body and waited for the boy to fall dead, but surprise, surprise nothing happened. Yet the brit smiled a wide vicked grin, madness showing in his green, deadly eyes.

- Tingly! – The boy said and laughed at Voldy. Voldemort launched for an attack, when the blond took out a gun and shot the man down. The boy looked around the room and danced out singing „Can't touch this" with a victorious smile.

Did you guess who this teen was? Of course he`s none other than our bellowed Iggy.

So, Arthur makes his way through the Potter kitchen fetching an apple when he thinks.

-Dang it. If I killed him what`s going to happen to that bloody prophecy? – So he walks up to the room and makes Voldies body disappear, leaving his soul. – This is such a drag, but might as well do it, since I don`t have nothing else to do. - He thinks to himself and pulls out his phone.

Someone is holding a conference in the White house, when a certain somebodys phone makes a "Let`s dance to joy division" ring tone. A blond 16 year old picks it up. – Yello!

- Hi Al, listen do you have some spare time?

- Sure thing dude. - The teen exclaims while surely eating a triple mega cheeseburger and annoying rest of the conference attainders. Jorje Bush is chuckling.

- So here`s the thing. I just threw a tantrum at Moldy and now he`s dead. I capped his soul but now what?

- Hmm…I got it.

- Well?

- I`ll come to your place with some junk and some hobos from the Chinese district and let`s make some Hore exes thingies.

- Their called Horecux idiot.

- Well what ewer. – The American answered swallowing a piece of his burger.

After 3 hovers: of boredom. America rang at Englands door. The brit opened it with a smile. Alfred walked in caring a rucksack and dragging nine Asian men behind.

-So, how does this work?

- Well it`s quite simple. We just kill these guys one after the other and put Voldies soul in those things, by the way, what did you bring?

- Some shit, like books and jewelry and fuck.

They proceeded with the magical mumbo jumbo.

After 15 years

The nations were holding a meeting at the Backingem palace, when an owl flew in to the closed window.

-What the fuck? – Shrieked America jumping from his seat.

- Ve~ Germany the birdie's dead, what are we going to do? – Weaped Italy clenching Germanys hand.

- Calm down everyone, it`s just an owl. – Explained Arthur taking a sip of his favorite Earl Grey tea.

- Dude, what up with your birds?

Yet another owl flew in the window, but this time it crashed through the glass and landed on Matthews shoulder. The quiet country shrieked – Maple! – Two more owls flew through the window and landed on Alfreds and Arthurs shoulders carrying an envelope tied to their legs. All three countries took the leathers and started reading.

Dear Alfred F. Jones/Arthur Kirkland/Matthew Williams

We are pleased to say, that you have been accepted in to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry…Blah, blah…

-Dude, I don`t wanna go to school, it`s like prison only with learning. – Objected America almost crying.

- I could try going, what do you think Kumaji? – The Canadian asked his pet bear who just said – Dare?

- Well, a school doesn`t sound so bad, maybe they could teach that bloody moron how to behave properly, but I could go. – Discussed the gentleman with himself.

- Alfred you're going.

- What? Dude, you can`t make me, I'm too young to die! I haven`t been laid ore kissed a girl ore killed anyone in years. You can`t do that! – America finished with a loud "Fuck you brit" and started pouting like a little child. The Englishman just sight.

- What about you Matt?

- Umm, I could go if it`s ok, eh!

- Grate then we`re leaving tomorrow.

- Wha… Tomorrow, dude you can`t be serious.

- I`m dead serious America! – He answered, some anger filling his jade green eyes.

- It`s Alfred! – Al murmured under his nose pouting a little more and crossing his arms over his chest.

The other countries didn`t seem to understand what was going on so they just minded their own business.


	2. Chapter 2

What kind?

The next day came fast. America was loudly sleeping and snoring, drifting in his dream world when a loud "BEEP, BEEP", woke him up. He slowly opened his eyes and started searching for his annoying weaker. He quickly found it and pressed the snooze bottom. Then he tuck the covers (with his flag on) and pulled them over his head. Alfred had just fallen asleep when the doors to his room were opened, and in came England.

-Com on Alfred, wake up! – Alfred groaned loudly and turned his back to the brit.

- Al, don`t make me come up there.

- Fuck off!

- Why you! Fine you asked for it. – England pulled out Canadas catapult and fired it towards

Americas ass. America jumped up from his bed and fell 1.58 meters to the floor. – Ow! – He moaned and rubbed his sore bottom.

-Get op moron, you`ll miss everything.

- Everything?

- We`re going shopping today.

- Shopping? – He stood up, - Where?

- A place called Diagon ally.

- Dia what?

- Yeah, I don`t know. Make your bed and get dressed, we`re leaving in 20 minutes. – The brit stated and left the room.

USA slowly gut up to his bunk bed and searched for his Texas.

After 15 minutes he got downstairs, using the secret passage way near his bed, which lead through the whole house, so he could move around the huge building without touching the floor. (Iggy had renovated his house and, since America and Canada visited him a lot, he made rooms for each of them. When Alfred heard of his plans he demanded to have a huge room, bed, and closet. One day America watched "Must love cats" on "Animal planet" and saw, how a guy had made a similar passage for his pets, so he just had to have one. He begged the poor Brit for 2 weeks to make him one.)

- Hi Matt, - he greeted his brother who was stuffing his face with pancakes with maple syrup. – Hi al, sleep well?

- So, so. Listen, stop giving Iggy your catapult, my body can`t take it.

- But that`s the only way to wake you up! – He said with an evil grin.

- Devil!

- Sloth!

- Hey, there will be no swearing in my house.

- But you swear all the time, how come we can`t?

- This is my house, end of discussion!

America started pouting. Again!

After: 3 hovers.

America was sitting in Arthurs cars front seat, tied up. (He tried to run away.) Matthew was seated in back seat and, was playing with Kumajirou, while Arthur was driving. The car stopped at a rundown hotel called "The leaky cauldron". – Why`d you stop?

-The leather said that we can get our supplies here, so get out.

- Yeah, I would love to but as you can see, I'm fucking tied up!

- Oh, shut your trap Alfred.

Mattie got out of the car and helped Artie untie Alfie. Once the American was free he tried to make a run for it, only to be dragged by the collar in the building.

The hotel was a dark but cozy place. And… well everyone knows what it looks like, so let`s just skip to the part where they are buying wands.

-Hello! – England greeted walking in the wand shop.

- Well hello there lads, what can I do for you? - In came a greasy old man with spectacles.

- We`re here to get our wand thingies. Do you have`em?

- Why yes of course, what`s your name dear boy?

- I`m Ame… Alfred F. Jones. – He answered stuttering.

- What does the F. stand for? – The old man asked, eyes shining.

- Classified, top secret information! – He proudly stated.

- OK. Show me your wand hand.

- My what?

- The hand you write with.

- Ooooh…

America stretched out his right hand. – Hmm, I see, be right back! – The man said and disappeared in the shop. After a few moments he returned with a few boxes in his hands. He then lined them up in front of America and gave him one shiny, polished brown wand. The America looked at it.

-Dude, that`s a stick. – He said in disbelief.

- Just wave it. – The boy did as told but nothing happened. Amerce waved it more, this time a bit furiously. Still nothing happened. The teen gave up on the "stick" and placed it back in the box, when a shard of lightening flew out of its tip and crashed in the wall, leaving a black, burned stain.

- Duuuuude!

- It seems this won`t do, here, try this one. USA started reaching for the wand, when smoke started coming from it. First red, then white, then red, then white in 13 lines, blue smoke came out and formed a square placed on the lines. Smoking stars shot out of the tip (51) and made a perfect imitation of the American flag. America looked at the flag, and with tears running down his face said, - It`s beautiful! – And placed his hand against the heart.

- Oh, well! This is interesting, and a fine one too. 12 inches : war eagle feather and oak tree, straight from America. –

Next was Matthews turn. The Canadian got his wand with the first turn. " 9 inches: thestral hair, maple tree. (Of cores)"

- Wow, didn`t expect to see one with the first turn. Thought I'll never get one. – The shopkeeper said surprised.

- Yay, I`m special. – Canada hugged Kumajirou tighter and showed Alfred his tong. Al pouted.

Then came Arthurs turn. After five hovers of denying all the wands in the shop Artie got a special, one of a kind wand. – I might have another one, but it`s really dangerous. I got it a long, long time ago from a traveler I met in the pub. He said if I'll be able to sell this wand my life would be happy and I would be the luckiest man in the world. But every person who tried it had ended up in a five day comatose. - Arthur gulped. The man got out a silver metal box, decorated with diamonds, opals and rubies. He opened the pretty box and in lay a dark as night colored wand with a star on its tip. (The perfect wand for Iggy. ) England hesitantly tuck the beautiful wand and, as soon as his fingers touched the dark wood he felt a warm, fuzzy feeling going through his body. He moved the wand a bit and, just as Americas and Canadas wands, smoke started coming from the (now gloving) star, and it firmed the English flag only with the symbol of being a pirate in the middle of it. Alfred whistled.

- Well, it seems you are the perfect owner of this extraordinary wand. 7 inches: angel feather and oak tree. And that means I can celebrate! - Olivander shouted happily and danced to the back of his shop taking the money from the now baffled visitors.

After a really exhausting day, they returned to Iggies house with a whole lot of new things and pets.

Alfred – magic books for fifth years, the new Fire bolt 003 (he just wouldn`t leave without it.), a huge bald eagle and a wolves pup. (He wanted a dog, but they didn`t have them.)

Matthew - magic books for fourth years, a broom (from maple tree) and a hawk. (For massaging. )

Arthur – magic books for fifth years. Broom, some more books, a cat and a robin.

- Now get some sleep, tomorrow will depart. – Commanded the Brit walking to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Who?

They were on the train, dressed in plain muggle clothing and waiting for departure. Also they shrunken and turned into teens. Alfred was outstretched on the seat opposite to England and Canada and was snoring quietly; Matthew stared out of the window while Arthur was patting his cat – Spitfire, reading a book. (Twilight, maybe?) Alfreds whelp was sleeping on his stomach while his eagle was out caching some breakfast. (Wolves name is Raymundo, the eagles name is Jacob.) Matthews bird had perched himself on Matties shoulder and observed Arthurs robin – Ruby. (Hawks name is Pesca.) Kumajirou was sitting on the floor, observing a flie.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, when the doors to their compartment slid open. There in the door stood three teens: Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley.

- Hello! – Harry stated, walking in.

- Yes? – Matthew answered seeing as everyone else was asleep. (Iggy had fallen asleep 5 minutes ago.)

- Could we sit here, everywhere else is full?

-I-I'm not sure.

Mattie tried to wake his brother up, but all he got was a loud groan. Then he considered wakening England, but thought of the consequences and decided not to.

- I guess you could. – Finally he answered picking his pet bear from the floor. He received some thank yous and the newcomers sat down on Arthurs and Matties seat.

- So what`s your name?

- Cana – err, Mathew Williams. – He stuttered.

- I`m Ginny Weasley that's Harry and he`s Neville.

- Nice to meet you. – The Canadian answered politely.

- And, who are they? – She pointed in Alfreds and Arthurs directions.

- Um, that`s my big brother Alfred F. Jones, and that is Arthur Kirkland.

- What`s the F. for?

-Noooo. MY BURGER! – Alfred shouted jumping up from his seat. Everyone (except Arthur) stared at the American, who was now sleepily blinking, watching the door. Raymundo perked up from falling to the ground of his owners' sudden outburst. – Oh, sorry Ray! – He apologized to his pet wolf. The pup jumped back on Alfreds lap and yawned. America started observing the room. Seeing the newcomers he starred at them for a few moments.

- Wah, people! - He shouted not caring of the groans that were coming from Englands direction.

- He…llo? – Harry greeted, not really sure if he should.

-Hi`ya! – Al returned cheerfully. – Who are you?

-I`m Harry, that`s Ginny and Neville.

- Oh, I`m Alfred F. Jones, the hero of America!

- What`s the F. for? – Neville asked, surprised at the "hero" comment.

- Super secret USA information, I`m not allowed to tell. – He said proudly forwarding his chest.

-Are you new, I 'we never seen you around in Hogwarts before.

- Yeah, we`re umm… transfer students, right Matt?

- Oui! - He said in French.

-Would all of you just shut the bloody hell up? People are trying to sleep here. – Shouted England, waking up from his nap.

- Ha, ha, ha, wake up Artie, we have guests. – America started to poke the Brits cheeks in amusement. Then as Arthur wanted to punch Al, the door to their compartment slid open once again. In came a redhead teen with freckles, and a girl with bushy brown hair.

- Harry, there you are, we've been looking for you all over. – Arthur used this moment to deliver the punch to Americas face. The boy fell backwards in the compartments wall and slid down to the seat. – Iggy! – He whimpered clenching his red cheek.

- Umm, hello. – Hermione greeted, seeing the awkward situation.

- Hi! – Said Alfred happily regaining his cheerfulness.

- Are you OK? - Asked Ginny, leaning closer to the American.

- Yeah, I`m fine. I get these from him a lot. Ha, ha, ha!

- Well you wouldn`t get them if you would leave me the fuck in piece. – The Brit fumed. Matthew just sat there forgotten by everyone. As usual: smiling awkwardly.

- Oh, my god, is that a wolf?

- Yeah. Isn't he cool?

- Scary. – Said the redhead. Arthur took a look around the crowded compartment.

- Hey, I know you! – Everyone turned to Arthur and waited for him to say "You`re Harry Potter", but instead he said

- You`re one of the Weasleys!

- Um, yeah. I`m Ron Weasley and that`s my little sister – Ginny Weasley. – Ron said surprised that it was him who got the attention. – How do you know us?

- I read the newspaper two years ago where your family where in Egypt.

- Oh, but don`t you know who he is? – He pointed towards Harry.

- Hmm…

- He`s Harry.

(No reaction, just a puzzled look.)

- Harry Potter.

(Nothing.)

- The boy who lived.

- Nop, no idea.

- Are you for real, how you can not know him. He defeated Voldemort!

(Some people shivered and Harry looked slightly annoyed.) Arthurs reaction was the same as before.

- Voldemort? Oh, yeah I remember.

- Finally!

- Yeah, that was a good apple. (England did remember, it`s just that, the apple was so sweet and juicy, so he remembered that better.)

- What?

- Nothing.

After a while the perfects left. Arthur went back to pat his cat and read the book. Ginny had tried to stroke the kitten, but it hissed and bit her. Alfred laughed and chatted with the others, and Matthew was in a deep conversation with Neville. (About polar bears and hockey.)

At the castle.

Everyone was in the great hall, waiting for the first years to be sorted. After half an hover of waiting Dumbledore spoke up.

- This year we are pleased to announce that our school has agreed to participate in an international event. This year we are introducing three new transfer students, and I want you all to be nice and welcoming to them.

McGonagall took out a small piece of parchment and loudly said.

- Williams Matthew. – Matthew grew red in the face and shrieked a quiet – Maple - The Canadian sat down on the stool with the polar bear in his grasp. The professor put the sorting hat on Canadas head, and it slid over his eyes. After 5 minutes of hearing things about polar bears, maple syrup, hockey, and how dumb the Americans are, but not getting in his head the sorting het screamed – Gryffindor! – Matthew looked around to find his table a quickly sat down next to Neville.

- Jones F. Alfred!

- That`s me. – Exclaimed the hero, stepping forward. Once the sorting hat covered his head bizarre things started happening. There in Alfreds head the hat heard 51 voices: arguing, laughing, singing or just talking. The hat also couldn`t get in the Americans head, so it shouted – Gryffindor! – America sat next to Matthew and started chatting with the other students.

- Kirkland Arthur!

Arthur slowly got to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on Arthurs head and waited. The hat sat on Arthurs head for more than 15 minutes. Not hearing anything it shouted – Slytherin! – England got up and walked to the green, silver table. With toxic green eyes blazing, he scanned all of the other students and teachers. He quietly sat down at the end of the table. Dumbledore stood up and began his speech. - To our new palms, welcome! To our old hands, welcome back. There is a time for speech, but it is not now, so dig in.-

As he said, all the tables filled with all sorts of various foods and sweets. America started filling his plate and eating like a pig. Arthur kept out of the conversations, while Matthew chatted happily.

After the dinner Umbridge gave her speech in her sickening "sweet" voice, and everyone went to their comma rooms. (While England, America and Canada went to throw up.)


	4. Chapter 4

When, and why?

Bright and early the next day, several of the male Slytherins in Arthur's dorm were awaken to the sound of rock music. Loud rock music. Being the pureblooded wizards they were, no one knew where the ghastly noises were coming from and very soon, the room was immersed in chaos.

Arthur sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He hit the snooze button on his magically running alarm clock and fell back onto his pillow.

In the Gryffindor dorms, a similar even occurred, only it was accompanied by obnoxious laughter.

Everyone sat in the DADA classroom, waiting for the professor to come. No one really had high hopes for the class, but many of the students had their wands out at the ready. Just in case.

America was bored. Too bored for words. He was so bored in fact, that he began to whistle the "Star Spangle Banner" before moving on to as many other patriotic songs as he could think of, which was a lot.

Canada wasn't in this class with them. Or maybe he was. (Beta: The world may never know~!)

England was just sitting and quietly reading one of the spell books like a proper gentleman. He took his wand off the desk, and not looking up, he waved it.

"Wingardium Leviousa!"

Behind him, students and desks and everything in between floated in midair. England took no notice of it until a certain American opened his big mouth.

"Dude, I can fly!" Shouted the American, waving around his hands and legs. "Now I can totally be a superhero!"

"Bloody hell!" England, finally noticing what he'd done, as soon as he lost his concentration everything fell down to the floor hard.

- OK, who was the dumbshit that turned gravity back on? – said the ameri-teen crawling back on his feet.

The second everything was back on solid ground, Umbridge had stepped into the room.

"Settle down children. Now, the lesson is started. Wands away, all of you. This will be a practical lesson…"

The class ended with Potter shouting at the professor and getting detention, Alfred ranting as loudly as he could (about how the American schools were better than British), and Arthur blowing up the room, with a simple spell for removing stains.

Potions was an unpleasant affair. For Snape that is. Who would've guessed that Alfred of all people was better at potions that the resident potions master?

At lunch something unexpected occurred.

Sitting at the Slytherin table were three foreign teens that had most certainly not been there before. One Frenchman, one Spaniard and one German (and the German was albino, no less!)

But the strangest thing was their clothing. Instead of plain muggle clothing or the occasional robes they wore something else, that made them look too flashy.

Francis – A white undone shirt with a red color, a red belt tied around his waist and black pants.

Antonio - White shirt, red robe with no sleeves, black pants and an overly large, beautifully created and decorated halberd. (He looks so cute with it.)

Gilbert – White cape with black crosses, white shirt, slack west, white pants, white gloves and black boots.

Antonio was happily chatting with whoever would listen, Gilbert was bragging to some first years about how awesome he was and Francis was hitting on several girls from both Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

"What in the-oh, hell no! Not that bloody frog face and his cronies!" A very ** off Arthur stomped in the hall a laughing American trailing behind him.

"Oh, mon petit, Arthur." The Frenchman smirked at him. "Bonjour, how long has it been?"

"I don't know, like two days!" He answered, scowling. Swiftly, he kicked the offendingly French man where it hurt.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I don't think Iggy's happy to see you, frenchie!"

Francis just wailed in pain.

"By the way, what are you guys doing here, France?"

"France… as in, the country of France?' Asked a first year that had escaped Gilbert's clutches and was now watching them curiously.

"Yeah, well, his name is Francis, so we call him France for short." Stated Alfred, grinning like an idiot.

"Oh!" The first year nodded sagely. An odd sight indeed.

In the mean time France had gone back to his flirting as England dutifully ignored him. That stupid frog never left him alone! What did it take to get some peace once in a while?

These musings, and all other activity, were halted as someone shouted something so ridiculous even the professors stopped and stared.

"Pastaaaaa~!"

It was followed by a long rant of what seemed to be swearwords but not many of the people in the great hall knew enough Italian to really know.

All at once, hundreds of heads turned to gawk at the Griffindor table to see two brunettes that looked enough alike to be brothers. Each had an odd curl of hair on the sides of their heads.

"Lovi!" A streak shot across the hall and enveloped the darker haired one of the two. "Mi tomate! Boss hasn't hugged you yet today~!"

"Ch-chigi! Let go of me, tomato bastard!"

This seemed to break the ice as conversations resumed in the hall. Alfred strode over and grinned at Feliciano.

"Dude! I didn't know you guys were coming here too!"  
>"Ciao, Alfred! Ve~ Me and fratello are transfers, are you one too?"<br>"Sure am! Is anyone else here with you?"

The Italian shook his head and Ve'd.

"I don't know. As far as I knew it was just us, big brother Antonio, big brother Francis and also Gilbert, but now you're here too."

Alfred laughed. "As long as that Commie doesn't show I'm all good, man."

Feliciano nodded vigorously.

"I hope Ludwig and Kiku come, it's really fun when we all get together, Vee~"

Lunchtime ended in a colossal food fight that was instigated by a very bored and very ignored Gilbert, who was someone put out when he learned that students weren't allowed to have beer.

After lunch, a staff meeting was held in Dumbledore's office. Complaints from all of the teachers were heard, and they only ceased when the headmaster himself cleared his throat.

"Now, you all might wonder why I called you here." He began. "As you all know, we have a few transfer students from foreign countries this year. Let it be known now that it was not my decision."

"What do you mean Albus?" McGonagall asked. "You're the headmaster!"

"A month ago I was called out for a meeting for magic schools from around the world, and some of them thought it might be a great idea to send a few students to foreign schools, and I had no say in the matter because of the overwhelming support it got. I do not trust these transfers."

His normally twinkly eyes held nothing but steely anger.

"In case they try to harm the school in any way, I want them under constant surveillance.  
>- But…<p>

- No buts Severus, that`s my decision. Now chop, chop, the lessons aren`t over yet and I need my beauty sleep.

(I just couldn`t resist!)

The professors filed out of the room, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of their stomachs.


	5. Chapter 5

What happened during the monitoring of the transfers?

Monitoring time: 7 days.

Alfred F. Jones:

Gets up at 7.00 with a muggle contraption. Goes and bugs the other students. His brother tells him to "** off". The two Italian brothers keep sleeping as he proceeds to make loud and obnoxious noises. Doesn't change into his robes 'till 8.45– Breakfast time.  
>During breakfast: talks with his mouth full and pesters the Slytherins, who seem to ignore him.<br>Lesson 1. - Divinations. Brags about the end of the world and some volcano eruption.  
>Lesson 2. – Potions. Makes remarkable potions. Snape is getting green from jealousy. One of the Slytherins creates a death potion.<br>Lesson 3. – DADA. Won't keep his mouth shut. Gets 3 detentions with Professor Umbridge.  
>Lesson 4. – Care of magical creatures. Is amused by every little thing he sees. (Be it a tree, a feather or a stone.) Seems to restrain laughter.<br>Lesson 5. – Charms. Pulls a rather funny prank on the professor. Now Flitwick is changing the colors of his skin depending on his mood.  
>The day ended. Spent the rest of it in the library sleeping. Mumbled about heros and fast food in his sleep.<br>(Didn't go to sleep until it was 2 o' clock in the morning.) 

Matthew Williams.  
>Gets up at 8:00. Dresses, feeds his two pets, and writes a letter to someone. Scolds his brother for walking around in his PJs, and then goes to the kitchen. (It is currently unknown how he discovered it.) Talks to the house elfs about making him pancakes. The elfs agree.<br>Breakfast. Eats quickly, sometimes retorts to his brother's bragging, starts talking to Neville.  
>Lesson 1. – Herbology. Shows amazing references at plant care, gets 15 points.<br>Lesson 2. – DADA. Is very quiet almost all class time, doesn't object to Umbridge's teachings, somehow befriends Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood.  
>Lesson 3. – Potions. Copies Snape's instructions to the letter and creates exact matches to the potions.<br>Lesson 4. – Transfiguration. Listens to the professor, makes notes and rarely talks to anyone.  
>Lesson 5. – Care of magical creatures. Has amazing talent at taking care of any kind of magical creatures. Gets 20 points.<br>During the rest of the day stayed unnoticed. Possible Invisibility cloak? 

Feliciano Vargas  
>Gets up at 8:30, wakes his brother. Gets dressed with a clap of his hands. Picks up his cat and goes to the great hall.<br>Breakfast. Talks to his brother, then Alfred, Matthew, Ron, ignores Hermione and Harry. Scolds his brother for swearing in front of the first years, using hug therapy.  
>Lesson 1. – Transfiguration. Sits in his seat and smiles like an idiot, isn't doing anything. Sometimes raises his hand and randomly screams "Pastaaaa~", says Ve a lot. Seems to be a verbal tic.<br>Lesson 2. – Magical history. Skipped class and went to the lake. All he does is stare at the water, before plopping down on the ground and playing with his cat.  
>Lesson 3. – DADA. Falls asleep. Somehow evades detention.<br>Lesson 4. – Charms. Once again he sits around and smiles.  
>Lesson 5. – Divination. Goes to the common room for a siesta.<br>(Italians are quite odd!) Late in the night writes a letter to someone called Luddy. 

Lovino Vargas (Lovino reminds me of love)  
>Gets up at 8:50, dresses with a snap of his fingers (Could it be wandless magic?). Goes to breakfast (Leaves his books under his bed, this seems to be transfigured, as it looks two times larger and wider and is created in a Victorian fashion.)<br>Breakfast. Demands to have some tomatoes, pica and an espresso. Swears a lot, but only at other males, picks a fight with his brother and swears again.  
>Lesson 1. – Potions. Constantly insults Snape, gets a months worth of detentions, gets scolded by his brother, and loses 45 points.<br>Lesson 2. - Skipped. Took a walk around the school, explored the castle, went in the dark forest and came out with a heard of thestrals following behind. Walked to the lake and took a nap on the grass.  
>At 4:38 PM he woke up and lead the thestrals back in the forest, afterwards he went to the great hall for dinner.<br>Dinner. Gets questioned by his brother (in Italian), the Spaniard boy is clinging to him and calling him "cute like a tomato". Swears again, the Frenchman comes and he seems gets scared screaming something in Spanish.  
>Goes to sleep at 7:00 <p>

Arthur Kirkland  
>Wakes up at 8:10, chases the Frenchman out of his bed and starts swearing loudly, and throwing random things at him, almost strangles the teen. Reads a bit 'till 8:30.<br>Breakfast. Ignores the chatter around him, scolds the American for talking with his mouth full, swears and beats Francis.  
>Lesson 1. – Potions. Listens to the teacher, doesn't object, glares at the Frenchman.<br>Lesson 2. – Diviantation. Sleeps.  
>Lesson 3. - Free period. Goes to the dark forest, meets with unicorns, fae, centaurs, pixies etc. He seems happy.<br>Lesson 4. - DADA. Skips class and goes to the library. Reads an enormous amount of books, tries some easy spells with his unusual wand, but they seem too strong, so he ends up almost destroying half the library.  
>Lesson 5. - Ancient runes. Seems to understand everything, even better than the professor.<br>The rest of the day was spent with the American, scolding him often but apparently enjoying the other's presence.  
>5hrs 17mins ago<p>

Francis Bonnefoy  
>Late in the night crawls into Arthur's bed. Wakes at 8:10. Argues with Kirkland, waits for his two friends, and goes to breakfast.<br>Breakfast. All he does is Complain about the food, talk to his friends, hit on girls and irritate the his rival (Enemy? Friend?).  
>Lesson 1. - DADA. Skips taking his friends with him. (They somehow managed to disappear from my sight, so I wasn't able to follow.)<br>Lesson 2. – Magical history. Came only to the 4. Lesson and slept.  
>Lesson 4. - Potions. Shows amazing talent and receives 20 points.<br>Lesson 5. – Care of magical creatures. Hides behind his friends, refuses to believe in unicorns.  
>The day ended and the three of them are now called the "Bad touch trio", as they pulled numerous pranks on the staff at dinner. Title is self proclaimed. <p>

Gilbert Beilschmidt  
>Wakes at 8:30, than goes back to sleep till 8:55, when his Spanish friend wakes him up. Dresses in unusual uniform and goes to breakfast.<br>Breakfast. Walks in, grabs some food and walks out, saying he's too awesome to be there.  
>Lesson 1. – Care of magical creatures. Snuggles with hippogriffs, thestrals, etc. (Good at taming dragons, or so he says.)<br>Lesson 2. – Potions. Sleeps making quiet "Kesesese…" sounds.  
>Lesson 3. – Magical history. Skipped. Unknown where he went.<br>Lesson 4. - Potions. Tries to listen to the teacher but falls asleep.  
>Lesson 5. – DADA. Skipped. Location unknown until the next class.<br>Lesson 6. – Diviantation. Takes his friends and goes to the common room.  
>The rest of the day was spent in the dorms talking in German, French and Spanish (ancient). Cuddles with his two birds and goes to sleep. <p>

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo  
>Wakes at 8:55, dresses, takes his halberd and goes to breakfast.<br>Breakfast. Eats a lot of tomatoes and somehow got ahold of some churros.  
>Lesson 1. – Free period. Follows the grumpy Italian around, clings to him a lot, and both go in to the forbidden forest.<br>Lesson 2. – Divination. Goes to the classroom, drags his friends out and in the forest  
>Lesson 3. – Didn't come out of the forest until lunch. Created a ruckus in the great hall and went back in to the forest.<br>Spent the day in the forest. (I'm not sure when they got back, but in the morning they were all sleeping in their beds.) 

Dumbledore read through the surveillance records and came to a conclusion; all of them seemed to see thestrals and their riders. All had some strange magical powers and they acted too typical for their homelands. It was like they were all complete stereotypes of their people!

Something had to be off with those teens!


	6. Chapter 6

Surprise!

Detention didn't seem to phase the 'heroic' American, but Harry was a different story. Hermione had told Harry to go and talk to the Headmaster, but he refused. Dumbledore shouldn't be worried by something so insignificant.

He was walking near the lake and enjoying his free period when the usually calm water moved and a thick fog came over its surface. The weather had been nice all day.

Harry leaned closer to the lake and touched the cool water. It was warm but somehow it made cold shivers run down his spine. He quickly yanked his hand out and took a step backwards.

"Strange." He muttered, sitting on the grass and eying the lake warily.

Loud laughter rang out seemingly from nowhere. Strange indeed. The boy stood up and began to in the direction he heard the noise.

He stopped at a long foot-bridge and saw one of the transfer students sitting there and talking to something. Harry vaguely recognized the language as Italian.

Harry took a closer look. He gasped.

There was a heard of those scary looking horse things he saw pulling the carriages. It kind of surprising to him that the horses were now walking out of the dark forest and nibbling on some dead birds laid out on the lawn.

He spotted a nearby bush and decided to hide and observe the boy. Who was he was talking to?

What he saw surprised him the most. There, right above the lake, what looked like a giant floating fox head was floating opposite the Italian boy. It's lower body was somehow producing the fog.

He almost fell to the ground from shock, but continued with the surveillance.

The boy, Lovino, was dressed in something that looked like it belonged to a catholic priest. He was talking to the fox, his usual scowl a bit less pronounced. He said something Harry could not understand, then chuckled and spoke some more.

After at least 15 minutes of conversation, the other Italian boy appeared. The boy sat next to his brother and pat the fox's big nose, smiling happily.

There was a flash of light and suddenly he wore clothes matching his brother's.

The surface of the water rippled and next to the fox appeared a white, somehow humanlike rabbit, dressed in a white coat with a red ribbon around his neck. (AN/ Now, if anyone has seen the anime Pandora Hearts the rabbit looks like Alice only white and his eyes are always closed, just like Feli's.)

The rabbit bowed to the smaller Italian and smiled a ghostly smile.

"Ciao, bianco~!" The younger boy greeted the creature stroking his long soft ears.

The two brothers talked and talked to the strange animals, oblivious of their small audience. Harry sat behind the bush for quite a long while, trying to make sense of it all. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there (it was in fact, three hours).

He watched as the boys stood up and put their hands on both creatures' foreheads, only then did Harry notice the small crosses in their fur above their eyes. The crosses started shining and both animals disappeared, bowing to their- what? Friends? Masters?

In another flash of light, the Vargas brothers clothing turned back normal, and the two began walking towards the skeletal winged horses.

"Romaaa~!" Shouted a Spanish accented voice he didn't recognize. "Roma, where are you?"

"Shut your trap Tomato Bastard!" Lovino shouted back, stroking one of the horse things.

"Ah, there you are Lovi," A person Harry recognized as another transfer joined them. "Oh hello, Feli! Have a good day?

"Si, I received a letter from Ludwig. He even sent some pasta~ I'll cook it later. He wrote that he misses me and wishes me good luck on my studies. Ve~"

"Ah, that's great. Right, Lovi?" 

"Shut up and help me get the thestrals back in the forest, bastardo!"

The transfers went in the forest and the heard of thestrals followed. Harry came out of his hiding spot and ran to the castle.

He was about to open the door to his dorm room, when he heard Alfred talking to someone. He peaked through the keyhole. Was that a phone? How did he get a working cellphane at Hogwarts?

"I know dude… Nah those Brits have no idea… Harry?" Said boy's blood went cold at the sound of is name. "Nah I don't think he has the slightest! Dude, calm down… I won't… No, I won't tell him. Yeah, whatever."

Harry tried to still his breathing as Alfred came closer to the door.

"No idea I'm not some kind of know-it-all. Didn't we agree? ...I know, keep my mouth shut. Yeah… Of course not, scout's honor… Since Iggy invented it. No he didn't, don't trust everything he says. I swear I won't tell. Kay, see you!"

Alfred put the cellphone in his pocket and sighed. Harry scrambled away from the door and jumped into a nearby chair. Al walked out of the dorm.

"Harrrrryyyyy!" Harry covered his ears from the incredible noise and walked over to Alfred. "Oh there you are, dude! Listen, I need to talk to Fred and George, could you get them?"

"Um, sure."

"Thanks man!" He whacked Harry on the back and laughed loudly. The sheer strength of the whack almost made him fall down but he managed to keep his balance.

Harry went down to the common room to get the twins, and he was in such a state of shock that when he saw a white bear walking past him, he didn't even blink.

"No, Kumayami! Wait, I was talking to my boss, not ignoring you!" Screamed/ whispered a guy who looked like Alfred, chasing the bear another phone in his hand.

"Who was that?" The boy shook his head and sat down to wait for the twins.

Just as he was about to go back to the dorm to get his homework, someone crawled out the portrait hole. Then another someone. Both seemed to be talking in Italian.

As soon as the brothers saw Harry they became quiet.

The older one, Lovino, shot a glare at the confused boy and then purposefully looked away from him.

Harry knew the brothers didn't like his company and they never paid any attention to him, maybe it had something to do with Umbridge or the Daily Profit. He decided to pay no attention to it and went to class.

At dinner Harry found out why Alfred wanted to talk to the Weasley twins. The great hall was filled with all sorts of fire crackers colorful explosions happened all over the place.

"Where did you get all those fire crackers?" Asked the twins simultaneously.

"A guy I know owed me a favor. He's Chinese and has this pyromaniac little brother, so I called him and asked. He was more than happy to send them over, as long as I got it on film." The American answered filming every explosion and all the expressions of the staff.

Except for Dumbledore that is, he looked very amused by the whole display.

"Oh, Xiang's goanna love this!" He snickered.

"Al, you can't just go and explode fireworks in the hall!" Scowled the Alfred lookalike.

"Sure I can, Mattie!" The American took a big firecracker, snapped his fingers and placed it on the stone floor.

"Fire in the hole!" He hid under the table.

A huge explosion occurred and some of the halls windows shattered in pieces. The beautiful firework formed 20 small and 5 big fire flowers, which fused together, forming the words "Happy Halloween" and then turned into a laughing pumpkin. The hall broke in a storm of applause, as the "Hero" stepped on the table and bowed to the crowd.

"Thank you for this wonderful performance Mr. Jones." Dumbledore said to the hyper teen who flashed a Hollywood smile.

"No problem dude!"

"As you all know, tomorrow is Halloween and I would like for all of you to enjoy the feast and have fun. This year, we have decided to hold an All Hallows ball for fourth years and up."

The hall broke into excited chatter.

The next day Harry decided to talk to Dumbledore.

"Oh, Harry! What's on your mind, my dear boy?"

"Hello professor. Well, yesterday I overheard Alfred talking with someone on a muggle cellphone. He mentioned me about no knowing anything and that he couldn't tell anyone something."

The headmaster's eyes ceased their incessant twinkling.

"That is most disturbing. I'll see what I can do, you should get to class."

"Thanks professor." Harry excused himself, remembering that there was a test in charms that day.

He went to the dorm to get his bag. What he saw when he opened the door made him stumble backwards in shock. There in the room stood Alfred covered in big red stains, a chainsaw in his hands, laughing at a headless Ron.

"Ron!" Harry shouted running in the room.

"Oh, hi Harry, what do you think about my kick ** chainsaw?"

"What did you do to him?" Harry shouted, panicked.

"What?"

"Harry, could you help me get my head out, the neck's too tight." The 'corpse' said through his jumper.

Suddenly, Harry felt very silly, but he helped his friend.

"Thanks Harry! Hey Al, what's that on your shirt?" He pointed at the red stains.

"Aw man, I must have spilled some jam my clothes at breakfast."

Now Harry felt even more silly. He had actually thought that Al had killed his friend.

"Why do you have a chainsaw? Muggle things aren't supposed to work at Hogwarts." Harry attempted to cover up his embarrassment. 

"Oh, it's for Halloween. I'm going as a serial killer and my bro Mattie will be a mummy! What about you guys?"

"We don't usually dress up on Halloween, but we'll figure something out."

The Vargas brothers entered the dorm, took one look at Alfred began to scream. Feliciano had mysteriously procured a white flag out of nowhere and began to wave it frantically.

"Hey Alfred," Ron interrupted screams. "Where did you get that thing anyway?"

"My buddy Tony beamed it over for me."

"Tony?" Harry asked. "Who's Tony?"

"My best friend! He's an Alien." Alfred grinned at them.

"Oh yeah, ve~" Harry looked at Feliciano. "He helped us that one time with the Picts~!"

"Yup! He's totally awesome at that kind of stuff. He told me he'd be nearby, so I asked him to get me some stuff!" He started laughing in the way only he could.

Than a small bark was heard coming from under Neville's bed, everyone turned their gaze. There was a tail sticking out, wagging away happily.

"Hahaha! How'd he get under there? Come here Ray, come on boy!" A large brown and tan dog came out from under the bed and ran towards the American. "Good boy! Yes you are, yes you are!"

He cooed, patting the dog.

"Ve~ doggie, come on fratello, he's so cute~!" The other grumbled but came over and patted the dog on the head.

"Oh, by the way, what kind of animals do you guys have?" Asked the American.

"I brought our kitties but fratello was upset, ve~"  
>"How come?"<br>"He wanted to take big brother Spa… Antonio's bull but they didn't allow it."  
>"Dude, he has a bull? That is so freaking cool!"<p>

"What were you going to call Antonio?" Asked Harry.

"Ve?" Feliciano looked at the boy with a trouble face, eyes squeezed shut and sharply looked away from him. "Nothing!"

And so Harry went to class, worried and paranoid about what the next day would bring.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I owe two novels and a manga of my own, but I do not owe Hetalia Axis powers.

Ball.

It was the night of the ball, and every country was dressed in some kind of costume. The Italy brothers were werewolves, because Romano had won rock paper scissors.

America was serial killer that happily terrified many confused purebloods. England decided to be a vampire. A real vampire, not those fake ones stupid America made up. Canada was a mummy. No one recognized him.

France was a ghost. Not the bed-sheet kind, he was FAR too beautiful for such things. Prussia was a devil that kept poking everyone with his pitchfork, and Spain was a matador.

Girls were practically standing in lines to get one of them as a dancing partner. It was awesome.

Arthur turned everyone down as politely as he could, being the gentleman he is. None of them were /too/ upset. Alfred was more then glad to dance with anyone, but secretly he wanted Arthur as his dancing partner.

Matthew got a pool of younger girls surrounding him, cooing how cute he was. He was so happy to be noticed he danced with each one.

Francis also got to dance and flirt with a lot of females who weren't aware of his pervyness; the boys either turned him down or ran away.

Antonio asked Lovino for a dance but was shot down. Every time. For the whole night until finally, the older Italy brother finally got sick of his incessant whining and agreed.

Gilbert got a bunch of hot girls surrounding him talking about his awesome awesomeness.

Some girls wanted to dance with the Italian brothers too, but the pair didn't do anything but flirt with them. Which they were very good at .

After dancing and enjoying himself for quite some time Al finally convinced Arthur to be his dance partner, and got the stubborn British nation on the dance floor.

The music started playing and they joined hands.

Arthur was dancing the girl part so Alfred was leading. The killer mentally counted the beats; one, two, three, one, two, three… looking at the now blushing Brit who wouldn't look him in the eye. (Beta: Such a tsundere~)

They turned and danced around, and then Alfred lifted Arthur and spun around, put him down and danced again.

The two teens looked great together dancing like that, and Francis started biting his white napkin to restrain from squealing. La'amour was in the air.

Gilbert came around with Matthew tucked under one arm in a death grip. He put his hands on the Frenchmans shoulder, snickering.

The dance was over, both males looked to each other and went back to their places. They wouldn't admit it but they really liked dancing with each other.

All students were happy and many had sugar highs. Then again, there were also plenty of purebloods that didn't understand how two boys could fall in love, but that was their problem.

**N. I`m sorry this chapter is so short, I couldn`t think of anything that day and got that damn writers block, also I`m not really an expert in romantic things.**


	8. Chapter 8

How?

The next day Alfred started spending a lot more time with a certain Slytherin and Matthew was hanging out with one loud mouth, beer loving, self-claimed 'Awesome Prussian'.

The Italians still avoided Harry and now even Hermione (for reasons that probably will not be mentioned. Maybe.) The Spaniard was still clinging to Lovino.

Dumbledore observed the transfers daily, looking for something unusual that might give him a reason to kick the out of his oh so precious school. He had thought of lot of ways how to get some information out of them and decided it was time to execute one.

The headmaster was sitting in his office looking out the window and waiting patiently. McGonagall knocked at his door and let the Canadian transfer walk in. The boy greeted shyly Dumbledore and sat in front of his desk.

"Am I in some kind of trouble, eh?" Matthew fidgeted in his seat. "If it's about the body it was all Alfreds fault."

"No, nothing like that," Dumbledore paused. "Body?"

"Nothing!"

He decided to let that one slide for now. After all, he had plenty of time to learn everything he needed to know.

"Now Matthew, I understand that you come from Canada?"  
>"Yes sir."<br>"And you are related to Mr. Jones, the American transfer student?"  
>"Yes, headmaster."<p>

Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkle merrily, and he smiled a grandfatherly smile in Matthew's general direction (he was beginning to fade a little at this point. Curious.)

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?"  
>"Uh, okay I guess, but why do you need to know?"<br>"Well, I'm just curious about how all the new students are doing. Many of you are very far from home."  
>"Oh, I see, eh? I guess I could tell you a bit."<p>

"Please."

Matthew started weaving a tale about his 'life', leaving some minor parts out and creating a fake mother and father that had divorced when he was little. Dumbledore desperately tried to get inside head via legitimacy, but as hard as he tried, the stronger Matthew's occlumency became. Both were getting quite a bad headache.

After a few agonizing minutes, the Canadian couldn't take the pain any longer. He began to squirm quietly and clutched at his head.

"Are you okay, my dear boy?" (AN/ God, I hate how he calls them.)  
>"My head hurts. Could I be excused please?"<p>

"Certainly."

Canada said goodbye, smiled politely and left the room.

Next, in came Alfred. With a loud "BAM" he slammed the door open and walked inside with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Yo, Dumbledore, wazzup?" The American grabbed the chair spun it backwards and sat on it.

"Hello Mr. Jones."  
>"How ya doing?"<p>

"You're probably wondering why I called you he–" He didn't finish his sentence as Alfred started talking over him.

"OMG, dude your office is so lame! I mean, have you ever even cleaned this place? It looks like an old man is living here for like fifty years, (no offense)." The American blabbed. "And what is up with the food here, why aren't there any burgers? Why do you serve that gross pumpkin juice?"

He paused here to make over exaggerated gagging noises. Dumbledore found himself reminded of James Potter.

"So anyways, back to the burgers. Why aren't there any? Do you know what it's like for me to be stuck in a stupid British boarding school and not getting any Mickey D's? Dude, it's killing me!"

At this moment Alfred was pacing around the office swinging his arms in the air, frustrated and apparently close to tears for his loss of burgers.

"I see." The headmaster answered simply. He wasn't sure quite how to respond to that.

SEALAND!" Al shouted and started laughing his obnoxious laugh.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, don't worry 'bout that, I sometimes shout out random things."

"Right… So tell me about-"

The American interrupted again slowly getting on Dumbledore's last nerve.

"You know what? Arthur nags me a lot. Every damn thing a I try to do he just complains and nags about it! It's like it's his soul purpose to suck up all the fun in life."

His voice took on a silly, high pitched tone and a terrible impression of a British accent.

"Don't do this, Alfred don't do that, Alfred, you're doing it wrong Alfred, don't walk around your house in boxers, Alfred, mend that hole in your pants, Alfred! Don't talk with your mouth full, Alfred, stop eating all that fast food, Alfred, stay out of Europe, Alfred, don't come to my house whenever you like, Alfred, aliens don't exist, Alfred! It's like he's got no one else in his life to complain about but me and the frenchie!"

"Yes but-"

"I admit that sometimes I can be a pain in the **, but I'm not that bad." The boy whined. "Oh, and whenever I start complaining he starts swearing, insulting me, pouting and ignoring me, or strangling me."

For a whole hour, Dumbledore was forced to listen to the American's ranting and never had a chance to get in his head. Listening to Alfred was making the poor old man loose his sanity.

"Man that felt good, it's like some weight has been lifted off my shoulders. We should do this more often! Ha ha ha ha! See you later, dude!" Finally the American left.

"Please, no more!" Dumbles mumbled under his breath.  
>~~~~~~~~~<p>

Next was the happier Italian's turn. He came in holding a cat in his arms and cooing over it.

Dumbledore had planned on talking to all the transfers in one day, but after Alfred's visit he decided needed more then one day. He was feeling exhausted after that conversation.

"So Feliciano,"He started "Please tell me about your self."

"Ve~ okay! I was born in Italy along with my big brother Lovino. Our parents died when we were really little so our grandfather took care of us until we were 5-6 years old. After that I went to live in Austria but fratello went to Spain and became kind of a dick."

The boy took a deep breath before starting again.

"Later I befriended a German called Ludwig and his Japanese friend Kiku, ve~ We spent a lot of time together. One time we were stranded on an uninhabited island, it was a lot of fun~! We looked for food, made campfires, sang songs, fought the Allies, and listened to my grandpa's pretty singing voice and even spent Christmas there!"

The cat (which bore a striking resemblance to his owner) began pawing his face.

"It turned out that island wasn't uninhabited than Kiku's big brother Yao had built a summer home on it, and we were safe!" Italy kept talking and sometimes ve-ing, but Dumbledore didn't understand a thing he said.

At one point he got so excited he started speaking Italian (fast) and it was hard enough for him to understand his accent as it was. So throwing away any intentions to listen to the story he started using legitimacy.

The Italian became quiet and stiff.

"Is something wrong?" The (jerkisg) headmaster asked. Feliciano tilted his head up.

"I have to go. I left some pasta cooking!" He said and left the room.

Dumbledore heard the Vargas brothers talking in what seemed to be Latin as Lovino was next to be questioned. The doors swung open revealing a rather ** off Lovino. The grumpier of the brothers scanned the room and sat in front of Dumbledore.

"Mr. Vargas why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" He asked politely.

Lovino glared at him then grumbled a bit and sat in a more comfortable position. (Feet on the table, slung back in the chair.)

"No." He stated, yawning but still glaring.

"Why ever not?"

"I don't want to." He simply stated, staring his finger nails as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"I see. Then how do you like it here at Hogwarts?"  
>"Not gonna tell."<br>"Why not?"  
>"None of your damn business beard bastard."<p>

Dumbledore almost frowned. Almost. He had been prepared for this one.

"Then would you like a tomato?" Lovino stopped observing his nails and stared at Dumbledore.

The man took his wand and made a bowl full of red, freshly picked, appetizing tomatoes appear in front of Lovino. Lovi looked at the fruit, hunger filling his eyes.

The elderly headmaster read the atmosphere and took one of the juicy red fruits and handed it to the Italian. He stared at the tomato for what seemed like forever than snatched it out of Dumbledore's hand and started munching on it.

After a half hour of silence and the sounds of the boy eating tomatoes, Dumbledore couldn't get in his head. He let Romano go. He left with the bowl in his hands. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and thought aloud.

"That's enough. I can`t take it anymore I need some rest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the looooong wait, I got sick and wasn`t able to use the computer, but here it is hope you`ll enjoy it and in this chap FMA will appear.**

**Disclaimer. I own one more manga which I will soon publish on Deviantart, but I do not own APH. : (**

Germany, gate, memory.

Dumbledore woke up to a loud banging at his door. He slowly got out of the bed and made his way towards it, various joints creaking with displeasure.

"I'm coming." He opened the doors and saw Harry, standing opposite him.

"Harry, what are you doing here, isn't it a bit early?"  
>"Professor Dumbledore, good morning. May I come in?"<br>"Certainly."

He let the student in and closed the door behind him.

"What's on your mind, dear boy?"

"Well, I don't mean to be a bother, but there is something wrong with me."

"What is it?" Albus leaned forward to hear the boy, his face arranged into a very grandfatherly expression.

"I've been having these weird dreams lately and… In my dreams, I feel like the dark lord, and I see my victims. I feel like I'm the one whose tormenting them. Is there something wrong with me? Am I – am I turning into Voldemort?"

Harry was terrified and stiff, and a cold sweat running down his body. Dumbledore looked at said scared boy and smiled kindly.

"Harry, you don't need to worry, I don't think you're turning into the dark lord, but there might be a way, that Voldemort is somehow connected to you." He paused for a moment. "When you were in the graveyard what did-"

KNOCK, KNOCK. Both males turned towards the door. The headmaster made a small gesture for Harry to wait. Dumbledore opened his big office door and saw a dumbly smiling teen, holding his oh-so precious heal bared.

"Mr. Carriedo?"

"Hola!" The Spaniard said happily, still smiling. The headmaster takes a look around the corridor and saw the rest of the Bad Touch trio accompanying him. (Gilbert was sleeping on Francis's shoulder.)

"Come in, but I'm afraid that you two must wait for your turn."

Antonio followed Dumbledore in the office leaving his two half asleep friends behind.

"I'm sorry Harry, it seems our little chat will have to wait."

"I understand." Harry replied, stealing a glance at the transfer before leaving the room.

"Please, take a seat Mr. Carriedo. Now, would you tell me about yourself?"

"Why?" He said, smile unfaltering.

"I would like to get to know you new transfers better, simple as that."  
>"Oh, comprende."<p>

"Well?"

"What would you like to know?"  
>"You're from Spain, correct?"<p>

"Si~"

"And your friends are from France and Germany?"  
>"Si, but Gilbert is actually from Prussia."<p>

"Prussia?"

"Si~"

Wasn't that country dissolved quite a while ago? The youth just sat there with his dopey grin.

"Is it warm in your country?"

"Si~"

"Do you like it there?"

"Si~"

Albus stared at Antonio. Antonio stared at Albus. Silence.

"How did you meet your friends?"

"Oh, we beat up Arthur Kirkland together when we were younger."  
>"So you met through bullying?"<p>

"Si~"

Dumbledore became quiet. Antonio was still smiling. Another awkward moment of silence passed.

"Why do you cling to Mr. Vargas so much?"

"Lovi?"

"Yes."  
>"Ahh, Roma's so cute, especially when he gets angry or turns red in the face. Like a little tomate. I love my Roma."<p>

"Roma?"

"That's a nickname I gave him. Actually, he prefers Romano, but Roma or Romanito are better. Then he usually pouts and kicks me in the nuts or stomach." He said happily.

Dumbledore stared.

"Doesn't that hurt?"  
>"Of course it does, Roma kicks hard, but it's the price to pay to see his troubled face."<br>"So you're a sadist?"

"No, Arthur's a sadist. He enjoys when others are in pain and begging for mercy crawling at his feet." Antonio shuddered at the memory of his Armada's downfall.

Dumbledore made a note in his head to keep an eye on this Slytherin. Then he decided that this would be the perfect time to get inside Toni's head.

Spain started feeling the headache, but kept smiling. (At this moment he began to resemble a certain Russian man.) Suddenly the room felt warmer, some sweat poured down Dumbledore's forehead and he quickly wiped it off.

"Hmm, it's a little hot in here."  
>"Don't feel a thing." Stated Antonio happily, and the room became even warmer.<p>

Fawkes perked up from his slumber and started singing in his beautiful voice.

Toni covered his ears with his hands and bended down in his seat. The room got so hot, it was hard to breath.

"Fawkes, what's wrong?" Asked Dumbledore to his singing phoenix. This was most unusual.

"Could you make him stop?" Antonio almost shouted clenching his head and almost falling to the ground. Some books started burning and the room was getting hotter and hotter. The oxygen would disappear any moment if the temperature kept raising.

The head master quickly opened a window and let the Phoenix fly out its song slowly fading in the wind. Dumbledore also made an Aqua Eructo and extinguished the small fire on his books.

Antonio stood up and left the room. He partly slammed the door and started talking to the Bad Touch Trio in ancient Spanish.

At the mean time the office regained it's normal temperature.

***

After a while Gilbert came in yawning with Gilbird flying around his head, tweeting merrily. Dumbledore took a look at the Prussian teen and motioned him to sit down.

Prussia looked at the chair in front of him and snorted. He then clapped his hands and placed them on the chairs surface. Blue lightening shards came from the seat and it slowly turned into a throne, decorated with carved eagles and dark rubies. (As everyone knows, alchemy can't create something out of nothing so to explain it, Gilbert put the rubies on the chair before clapping his hands.)

Gil looked at his creation and grinned gleefully.

It took all of Dumbledore's will power to keep his jaw from dropping and he stared wide eyed at Prussias throne. The albino sat in it crossing his legs and laying his arms on the Victorian style arm supporters.

"How did you do that?" After a long pause of starring asked the stunned head master. Prussia looked at the gaping old man and snickered.

"Das war wearklich einfach." (It was really easy.) He began in German, which Dumbledore understood perfectly, seeing as he spoke many different tongues.

"Egentlich habe ich die Componente im min Kopf gerechnet und dem Sessel im eine andere Materie vervandelt." (Actually, I had the components of the chair in my head calculated and turned it in a different matter.)

"Was that through Transfiguration?"  
>"Nein, durch Alchemy naturlich."(No, through alchemy, of course.)<p>

"Alchemy?" Dumbledore leaned forward. "How did you learn to do alchemy? Not even the smartest of the wizards can do that. Not to mention geniuses at potions and even myself or He-who-must-not-be-named."

"The who?" Gilbert gave a puzzled look, but then shrugged it off turning his attention to Fawkes, who had flown back in through the window.

"Wow, awesome bird!" He paused. "Well, not as awesome as Gilbird here but still pretty awesome."

"Yes, he is rather impressive, but that's not what we're talking about. Where did you learn alchemy?"  
>"What? Don't you lame-o's know anything about it?"<br>"The only thing we know about it is how to turn lead into gold, and how to create the philosophers stone."

"OK, erstens, (First of all) monsters. Zweitens, (Second) your alchemy is so not awesome, und dritens, (And third) how can you create gold out of lead, they're not even equally valued in contestants, that`s just **! Besides, anyone can create gold in alchemy, that's child's play, just it's forbidden." He leaned back in his throne and mumbled under his breath, "So not awesome."

Dumbledore looked at the boy in front of him, confused.

"What do you mean by monsters?"

Prussia looked at the old man before him, baffled.

"Well, obviously I'm talking about the stone. Since you created it, you surely must know that, if you want to create that cursed stone, you need a lot of human lives, as its main essence."

"I assure you that I have never killed anyone."

"Lügner!"(Liar!) The albino spat turning away from Dumbledore.

"I created the stone with the world's greatest…"  
>"Yeah, yeah, world's greatest alchemist Nicolas Flamel, **!"<br>"Excuse me?"

"You heard the awesome me, **! Flamel is not, and never will be the greatest alchemist the world has ever seen." He declared before sneezing loudly. "The greatest alchemists in the world are Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric and Hohenheim of Light. But I'm sure you've never heard of them so, as I'm bored out of my awesome mind, I'm going to take an awesome nap."

Gilbert stood up from his seat and made his way to the door. He paused.

"Oh, and as for where I learned it, I can say only three words: Germany, gate, memory." He said and left the room.

Dumbledore stared at the door, completely befuddled. Then it hit him.

"Bloody hell, I forgot to use Legilimency on him." He cursed quietly, rubbing his temples.

***

Next was Francis. The leader of the infamous Bad Touch trio. France came in the office and seeing the throne sniggered. He sat on the throne, but immediately stood back up.

Dumbledore looked at the French man, "Something wrong?"

"Yes, your plants look miserable." He walked to one of the small green plants. "May I?"

Dumbledore nodded and smiled politely.

Francis smiled back and turned his attention to the plant. All of the greenery started growing and sprouting beautiful colorful blossoms and filling the dump office with all sorts of smells. Francis looked around the room. Pleased with his work he returned to the throne.

Now Dumbledore was convinced that the new transfers were definitely something strange. Strange even apart all of the other strange things he'd seen in his long life, and that was a lot.

'Maybe they could even defeat Voldemort with the proper training. I must get into their thoughts.' He nodded to himself and focused on Francis.

"So, 'ow does zis work?"  
>"Maybe you could start by telling me about your childhood."<p>

"Very well. I was born in 1995 in France – Paris, in an aristocratic family. I used to visit Arthur when I was about 5 or 6. My friends and I enjoyed bullying the little lapin, (rabbit). Ah, good times. Good times…"

After that France began to tell how he met Antonio and Gilbert, how Iggy tried to kill him during some games (Wars), how his "Parents" spoiled him and so on, and so forth.

Between the lines "Every girl fell for my gorgeous looks" Dumbledore started using Legilimency, but as the rest of the transfers Francis had a strong Occlumency shield.

28 minutes passed and Francis left the room.

"I don't get it," mused Dumbledore leaning back in his seat. "I'm the strongest light wizard alive, I can face Voldemort, I helped create the Sorcerer's stone, but I can`t get in the heads of some freaking teens, which is usually so easy for me."

He grumbled under his breath. "What a load of bullocks!"

"Professor Dumbledore."

"What?" Albus almost shouted at McGonagall, who had walked in the room. The witch stepped back, a bit frightened.

"I'm sorry..." He apologized. "What's the matter?"  
>"Arthur Kirkland will not be able to come in today."<p>

"What, why?" Anger started filling him again, but he reminded outwardly calm.

"Some of the staff noticed he was missing…"

"Missing?"

"Yes, and we went searching for him."  
>"Did you find him?"<br>"Yes sir. But we found him in the dark forest unconscious, surrounded by dead unicorns."  
>"What?"<p>

Dumbledore immediately stormed out of the office, not letting her finish.


	10. Chapter 10

A bit of something

Alfred was brewing an extremely potent potion when Jacob came flying in through the window above him.

The eagle landed on Alfred's wrist which he quickly stretched out, while carefully pouring a green substance into his cauldron. The other students jumped a little when Jake made his presence noticed.

"Oh, hi Jake!" The bird pushed his leg forward showing an envelop with a red maple leaf seal. Alfred took the letter and read it. He immediately left the room and with the eagle following behind, ran to the hospital wing.

"I'm here!" He shouted, slamming the doors open and panting. Jacob flew in the room and landed on Mattie's shoulder. America came in and asked, "How is he?"

"Don't worry; he's just unconscious, Al."

"Whew, that's a relief." He then took a chair and sat next to his brother, watching the sleeping teen. "By the way, when did you get here?"

Alfred asked turning his head in Canada's direction.

"I had a free period, and I decided to help with the herbs in hospital. When I came in Arthur was being placed in the bed, so I asked what happened and they said that he had gone missing since this morning, and that they had found him in the forbidden forest."

"Mhm… What?"  
>"Did you listen to the things I was talking aboot?"<br>"Dude, why are you talking about boots? Anyway, what happened?"

"Iggy had gone missing, they found him in the forest unconscious and brought him here, and- would you stop looking at that butterfly?"

"I can't help it dude, that thing is so colorful and weird. I can't take my eyes off of it." America tilted his head up, as the butterfly flew over his head.

Jacob flapped his wings and chased after the butterfly, and ended up swallowing the creature.

"Jake!" Cried Al, looking at his bird.

He turned his attention to the blond teen who stirred a bit, but then became calm. Alfred stretched his arm forward and stroked the Brit's hair.

"He looks so calm." He said more to himself, but Matthew heard it anyway.

They sat at Arthur's bed in silence, when Matt perked up. "Alfred, what time does the clock ay it is?"

"Umm, 3 p.m. Why?"

"Oh, no! I'm gonna be late!" He said standing up from his seat and looking for Kumajirou.

"Late, for what?"

Canada paused a moment and became red in the face. "Nothing important."

He answered, picking his bear from under an empty bed.

"It has to be important, or else you wouldn't be blushing. And since I'm your older brother I demand to know!"

"You might be older, but I'm taller." Said the Canadian with a grin.

"Only 0.5 centimeters!" Alfred said pouting. (America pouts a lot.)

"Yep. So I'm still taller, eh!"  
>"Where are you going?"<br>"You don't need to know."

"Matthew Williams!" America said in a mother-like tone. Matt shivered and murmured something under his breath.

"What?" Canada murmured again a bit louder.

"Dude, I can't hear you."  
>"I have a date!"<p>

"With who?" The teen immediately jumped up from his seat and ran to his blushing brother.

"Prussia." Matthew said gaining a crimson pink color on his cheeks.

Alfred stepped back and whistled.

"Dude, way to go!" He then slammed is arm on Canadas back and laughed.

"Well, anyway I have to go." He said and left the room.

Alfred wished him good luck and went back to his seat. He looked at England with longing blue eyes and took his arm holding it tight.

"Would you go on a date with me someday?" He asked quietly staring at the blonde's face.

America slowly leaned forward and kissed Arthur's forehead. He stirred a little and Al quickly pulled back.

Dumbledore came in, in a rushed manner and made his way to England's bed. He paused a bit as he saw Alfred sleeping on Arthur's arm. Dumbledore made a quick wave with his hand and levitated Alfred to the bed next to Arthur.

He sat next to the messy blond haired nation and concentrating his magical energy started using Legilimency. He had thought that maybe unconscious the boy won't be able to use Occlumency, but his hypothesis turned out to be wrong.

Arthur's shield was so strong that it made Dumbledore have a major headache.

Dumbie stopped and clutched his head in pain.

After a short break the professor took his wand and pulled out one last memory string from Arthur's head, but instead of the string being a beautiful silver it was a deep black. He stared at the dark string for a bit and placed it in a small glass bottle.

Later that night, Dumbledore poured Arthur's memory into his Pensive and pushed his head in the black substance.

The elderly man saw Arthur walking in the forest, talking to some unicorns and faes. The boy stopped for a moment and ran towards a bleeding unicorn. The other horses followed him, but the fairies flew away to hide in a tree. Arthur sat next to the wounded creature and gently stroked it's face.

Dumbledore thought it strange that the creatures were following the teen, then they usually avoided people and didn't let them go near the injured ones.

Arthur took out a little pocket-knife and cut his finger. He let a few droplets of blood drip in the unicorn's wound and placed his forehead against the creature's. Light started shining and the wound slowly closed up. Arthur pulled back and smiled at the critter. The unicorn stood up and bowed to England who bowed back.

Then Artie's eyes became a beautiful shade of crimson for a moment and then turned back to green. The horse's fur turned the same color of crimson and from it's back sprout a large pair of crimson wings.

Dumbledore watched astound at the new breed of the unicorn as it stretched its wings and stood on its back feet. Arthur laughed gently when the creature scurried a little. He then took the knife from the ground and cut both his index fingers.

The crimson horse walked over to the boy and lowered its head to level their eyes. Arthur drew a circle with the Devil's symbol in it on the unicorn's forehead and did the same on his own forehead at the same time chanting something even Dumbledore couldn't understand. Once he finished the pentagram it disappeared.

"So, what's your name?" Suddenly asked Arthur patting the magical animal. The horse whinnied, tapped the ground with it's hooves and bowed his head up and down a bit. "Oh, that's a beautiful name – Alice, can I call you that?"

The creature nodded and Arthur smiled.

"Well then, it is a pleasure to meet you, Alice." He said a patted Alice's head a bit more.

Then the unicorn became nervous and furiously tapped it's hooves in the ground.

"What's wrong Alice?" The horse made some sound and started viciously flapping her wings. Arthur turned his attention to a nearby bush and pointed his wand at it.

"Come out!" He ordered in a cold tone. From the bush came out a young male in his teen age. Dark, till neck long hair, pale skin and Gaia eyes, dressed in a long dark cloak.

"Tom Riddle?" Exclaimed the Brit, motioning for the horse to back away. "Why are you alive, I killed you!"

"Why so mad Arthur, didn't we use to be friends?"  
>"That was before you turned against me. Why did you come back from where I send you?'"<br>"You mean Italy? Ah yes, a wonderful place, many interesting people and unpeople, if you know what I mean."  
>"It was you? You turned them against me and my people?"<p>

"Oh no, no, no, you got it all wrong. I was nearly raising them." Arthur gritted his teeth, he had pointed his wand at Tom and the star had began to glow.

"How old?"  
>"I'd say about 5, 6."<br>"How dare you influence children, especially so young!"  
>"Relax Arthur, I didn't do anything to harm them, they had already lost their way. I was nearly the one to whom they could talk to."<p>

"What else did you do?" Arthur was clenching his wand so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Well I did talk to Francis about some revolutionary ideas."  
>"What? So it was because of you, you told Francis all those things so he could provoke Alfred?"<br>"Not just Francis, Toni too and Gilbert as well. I got to say that if Gil hadn't taught them to fight they would have never won against you."

"You monster."  
>"I'm a monster? Aren't you one to talk?"<p>

"Shut up." He said quietly.

"I mean surely someone with such powers as you could be called a monster."

"Shut up." A bit louder.

"Having immortality, not to mention the power of killing thousands without any emotions, what was it Francis called it… War mode?" Tom smirked.

"SHUT THE HELL UUUP!" Arthur screamed out and the sky turned black. The wind became wilder and it started raining.

Alice flapped her wings and flew away to a safer place. The rest of the unicorns backed away behind the furious teen. Tom just stood there watching in glee as England released his power.

"Francis also motioned a fact about your wishing problem."

Arthur became still and the wind stopped, only the rain drizzled. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I wish that you would destroy the area in 500 meter radius and take a long nap." England growled at the statement and clenched his chest. He fell to his knees bending over as wings started growing from his back and a golden halo appeared floating on his head.

"Well, aren't you a cute angel?"

Dumbledore was back in his office.

He walked around the room trying to figure out what he had seen when a nock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. "Who's there?"

"It's me professor." Said an old lady's voice.

"Professor McGonagall? Come in." The witch did so and brought a sweating and terrified Harry in.

"What's wrong?"

Harry explained that he had seen a dream where he was in the ministry tormenting Arthur Weasley. Dumbledore immediately sent Harry to Severus and thus Harry's 'lessons' began.


End file.
